Maximize the Perfect Pitch
by RozaCourt
Summary: Maximum Ride was the leader of the Arizona High Maximum Pitch- a singing group that has always won competitions around the nation. When she goes to college, she immediately joins the falling Maximized Perfection. The leader of MP didn't like this decision at first, but will this change with time?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm going to let you all know this now. With this story, I am having a blast of the past: speeding through the story. This fic will be very fast pace. So if you don't like it, just stop reading now. If you don't mind it, then enjoy my version of Pitch Perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

(**Max singing; ****_entire group singing; _**'_thoughts_', normal: normal)

Prologue

Max POV

At the first line, the cables hooked up to my vest started lowering me to the stage. I was upside down with my legs between the cable lines.

**You are my world, my darling**

**What a wonderful world I see**

**You are the song I'm singing**

At 'melody,' I brought my legs down in a half circle and landed on my feet.

**You're my beautiful melody**

I started shaking my head and gave the universal signal for 'cut it out' or 'stop;' the music was stopped. Confused noises could be heard throughout the audience, and even the group I was singing with looked confused.

"Uh-uh, this ain't gonna work for me. Let's speed this up, shall we?" The audience jumped to their feet cheering as the next song started.

**I just went through a break up**

**But it's ok, I got my cake up**

**Do my hair, put on some make-up**

**Trynna see where tonight gone take us**

**I post some pics up looking sexy**

**Now this ****** wan' text me**

**How much you wan' bet me**

**He gonna regret the day he left me**

**_Ladies, this your song, so as soon as it come on_**

**_Gone' get onto the floor, go and get your sexy on_**

**_If you know that you better than the new girl that he on_**

**_Go ahead and tell him now, 'You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_I'm out, _****I'm out (****_miss, miss, miss me when I'm gone)_**

When the song ended, the crowd went crazy. What can I say? When you graduate the morning of the championship, you tend to want to leave a lasting reputation.

My name is Maximum 'Max' Ride. I am the 18 year four-time- running singing champion. I have shoulder length dirty blond hair and Paris chocolate brown eyes. I was the leader of Arizona High's champion singers, the Maximum Pitch. Yes, it was named after me. I created it, I was the lead singer/guitarist/pianist for it. So I got my name in its name.

"Maxie-kins! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Stay here and don't go to California! I'm begging you!" one of the five main backup singers mock pleaded as she jumped onto my back. Soon, I was on the ground with about six other girls on my back.

"Are you kidding me? That box has trophies, awards, and medals in it, you know," I mock reprimanded, knowing full well my things are perfectly fine. That's what happens when you wrap everything in bubble wrap.

"Sorry. We just don't want you to leave us," another singer pouted as she picked up the box. I waved her towards the car and picked up three bags.

"I have to. I told ya'll when I joined that I was planning on going to Cali for college. But did you listen to me? No, you did not. This is what happens when you do not listen to me." The six guys of the group placed the last of my furniture and music equipment in the storage thing connected to my black and red jaguar.

"We're going to miss you, Max. Simply put," the boy I've been dating for the past two years, Sam, said. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him long and hard.

"You're going to the same college as me, bae. You shouldn't be complaining," I whispered against his lips. I put my bags in my trunk as the singer put the box in my backseat.

"But the rest of us are, as we should. You two are our best singers," one girl complained.

"Find new singers that are in the same grade as you. Otherwise, you're going to go through this same process again next year," I suggested.

"Whatever. Pitch match."

**_So long, farewell. I'd rather say goodbye_**

**Adieu, adieu, I'd rather stay with you**

Sam and I got into the car, and I started it up. I flicked my sunglasses on over my eyes. I started driving away slowly as we finished the farewell.

**_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!_**

~Line Break~

I pulled into the packed lot of U of C, pushing my shades onto the top of my head. Sam was talking to somebody on the phone (probably the sophomore pal he has that he has been talking to for weeks now).

"We just pulled in. Yeah, alright. Ok. Thanks." He hung up his phone. "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Hit me with the bad first."

"Bad news is our schedules are so different, it's like… whoa." I groaned at this. I was so used to having every class with Sam that I assumed it would be the same here.

"And the good news?"

"Boys are allowed in the girls' dorms until 10:30 every night," he whispered in my ear. I giggled as I pushed his head away.

"You're the one in a dorm. I already have my own apartment, remember?"

"Fine." He got out of the car and jogged over to my side. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed me slowly. Just as I was getting into it, he pulled back and smirked at me.

"Something to ensure you come back." I watched him take his stuff out of the storage through the rearview mirror. '_I swear I hate him sometimes with his teasing. But at least it keeps me interested_.'

"Bye, Sam. Don't look at Cali girls while I'm at the apartment."

"Of course not." He pushed the luggage cart away as I drove out of the college lot.

I walked into the apartment lobby to a… amusing sight. A guy and a girl were arguing with the receptionist. The guy had the shaggiest yet finest black hair I have ever seen. He probably had about five inches on me. His shoulders and back looked so strong yet not overly buff that it made me wanna…. No, Max! You have a boyfriend!

The girl looked like a slut. Excuse my bluntness, but it's true. I already knew I was going to hate her. She had fake looking neon red hair. She was short. She wore a mini-dress that was practically see through and had no sleeves. Her black heels were so high it should've been a sin to wear them.

"How is it that the one apartment that was free yesterday is no longer free today?" the guy asked tensely.

"I'm sorry sir. But somebody has already rented it last night. She should be here soon," the receptionist said, looking like she wanted to just disappear.

"As far as I'm concerned, first come first serve. Now, my girlfriend and I have been waiting for an apartment here since last year. So you need to call up this girl and tell her the space is unfortunately taken and that you made a mistake yesterday."

'_Excuse me? Come again_?' I thought. I figured this would be the perfect time to waltz up and use my star smile.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly, bumping the couple out of the way with my hip. "Hi, I made a reservation for a room last night. Which is mine?"

"Can I see some identification please ma'am?" she asked, looking relieved. I reached into my bag and pulled out my reservation papers I had printed out, my ID, and my driver's license.

"Here you go." I handed it to her. She typed in a few commands into the computer and handed me a key.

"You're in Apartment number 12. It is our very best one. It has a very nice view of the beach and…."

"Fangy, _this _is the bitch that took our apartment!"

'_Excusé moi_?' I turned around to look at the redhead shrieker.

"Sorry, Redhead THOT. But I bought it last night the instant it became available. It's not _my _fault you waited until today to try to get the most popular apartment in California."

"How dare you call me a… call me a… a DOT?!" she shrieked, swinging at me. I easily caught her wrist.

"One, it is THOT. As in That Hoe Over There. Two, take a swing at me again." I dropped my voice to a growl. "And you will regret even being born with hands."

"Let… let me go." I threw her hand away from me, flipped my hair at her, and waltzed out of the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Fang POV

"Fangy, calm down. We need to go out there for the presentations for the freshmen," Lissa said in my ear. I was still steaming about the whole ordeal over the apartment this morning. I can't believe that girl took my damn apartment!

"Fine, but only until after the presentations," I grumbled. She ran her hands up and down my arm as I forced myself to calm down.

My name is Nicholas Walker. I got the nickname Fang when girls realized I had this weird yet sexy obsession with vampires when I was in middle school. I guess it just stuck with me. I have shaggy black hair, black eyes, and an olive skin tone. I tend to wear all black. I date the redhead Lissa Jones.

"Uh-oh, Fang is having girl problems! Everybody hide!" my strawberry blond head friend Iggy Batcheldor exclaimed, jumping behind the couch. I sighed, walked over to him, and stood there with my arms crossed. "Can he see me?" he whispered.

"Yes I can see you, you igiot! Now let's go, Maximized Perfection!" My group walked out of the dorm and walked together toward our station.

I am the leader of the University of California's singing sensations Maximized Perfection. Well, we were sensations up until a senior barfed all over the judges on international television. Now we're the laughingstocks of the world. And it's hard as fuck getting three new recruits when you're international laughingstocks.

"Oh hey, Zoey. Would you like to try out for MP?" one of the minor female singers, Monique 'Nudge' Mayhem, asked a blond junior holding out a flyer. I was sitting on a highish wall looking down at the other members of my group trying to pass out flyers.

"Oh, now that you're embarrassments you guys want me? Last year you said I wasn't cute enough to make it in even though I had a really good voice," Zoey said snorting. '_Crap, we did say that. I regret that now_.'

"Well, that was… last year. And now we could totally use you," Nudge tried, squeaking lightly. I sighed. Classic Nudge: she freaks out whenever somebody brings up something that is embarrassing.

"No thanks. Good luck getting three new members, MP. You'll need it." The blond walked away with a smirk.

"That's it; we're over. If Zoey won't audition, no one will," Brigid said. She always was the downer of all of us. Though I do like her a bit down on me sometimes….

"Don't think like that. We will find three smoking hot girls to audition to make up for the three seniors that just graduated," I said, going for optimism even though I myself doubted we could get auditions. "Now, pitch match."

In the middle of our pitch match, I heard it. The most wonderful voice I have ever heard in my entire life. I shushed the others even as I continued. She even sounds great singing along with me.

"Maximized Perfection, eh? Makes sense due to the fact that all of you are really cute. Well, besides the redhead THOT." And of course the voice _had _to belong to the apartment stealer.

"Oh my God, you have, like, the awesomest voice I have ever heard in my life! And you pitched perfectly with Fang! You should totally audition for MP! Here, take a flyer. It has the date, time, and place you need to be at for the auditions. We're so lucky you noticed us! There are two other groups here on campus, and they tend to snatch up the amazing singers Lissa and Fang say no to! But I'm sure they won't say no to you. If they do, I will veto their ruling! I mean…. Mmphf!"

"Thank you, Iggy," the rest of the group sighed. Nudge had gone off again. Though the AS (Apartment Stealer) didn't look too fazed about it.

"I'll be there." She smirked at Lissa then me before walking away.

"That's treason! I demand that Monique LoserHam gets put out of the group effective immediately," Lissa shrieked.

"Why? Because I asked an awesome girl to audition? Go suck something, Lissa. Oh, wait. You already do. I'm surprised Fang's banana ain't get stuck in there yet, you do it so much."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't put me in that! I did nothing to you!" I said. She just glared at me. '_Oh right, I broke her heart back in high school. Why can't she just let that go_?' "Besides that."

My high school sweetheart just flipped her curly, long, beautiful brown hair at me before going back to handing out flyers. I admit, I do miss her sometimes. Especially when I watch her full lips come up in a pout. Or when I see her in a bikini. Or a mini-dress. Or any of the other outfits we wear for performances.

~Line Break~

Oh my goodness, today cannot get any more horrendous! I just sat through (with the other members of my group and the other two singing groups on campus) 15 horrible and 10 good female performances. And only two of those ten were sexy enough to join MP. That's it: I'm giving up. I'm….

"Here is our last one of the group: Maximum Ride," the nerd that is acting as a sort of announcer said. I perked up slightly as the AS walked up onstage.

"Hi, I'm Max Ride. Call me Maximum and I will kill you. Got it?" There were a few fearful nods around. "Good."

**It's funny when you find yourself**

**Looking from the outside.**

**I'm standing here but all I want**

**Is to be over there.**

**Why did I let myself believe**

**Miracles could happen?**

**Cause now I have to pretend**

**That I don't really care.**

**I thought you were my fairytale**

**My dream when I'm not sleeping.**

**A wish upon a star **

**That's coming true.**

**But everybody else could tell**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth.**

**When there was me and you.**

**I swore I knew the melody**

**That I heard you singing.**

**And when you smile you make me feel**

**Like I could sing along.**

**But then you went and changed the words,**

**Now my heart is empty.**

**I'm only left with used to be's,**

**And once upon a song.**

**Now I know you're not a fairytale,**

**And dreams are meant for sleeping.**

**And wishes on a star,**

**Just don't come true.**

**And now, even I can tell,**

**That I confused my feelings with the truth.**

**Because I liked the view,**

**When there was me and you.**

**I can't believe that I could be so blind.**

**It's like you were floating while I was falling**

**And I didn't mind.**

**Because I liked the view**

**I thought you felt it too**

**When there was me and you.**

My eyes widened an inch as she sung: my version of about to fall over in shock. This girl is even better than I thought. And she's sexy as hell. We gotta let this girl in. If we don't, I'm going to quit and join whatever group does let her in.

~Line Break~

I looked around the room. There were three blindfolded girls standing in the middle of the circle we had set up in Iggy's apartment. I nodded to Nudge.

"Well, well, well, look who's been Maximized," she teased sweetly. She took off the blindfolds one by one. "Angel Smith, welcome to Perfection. Jennifer 'JJ' Joy, welcome to Perfection. And Max Ride, welcome to Perfection."

JJ and Angel shrieked and jumped and down at this. Max… well, she just stood there smirking at me. What's up with that?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Soooooo sorry for not updating this story up to now. I was too busy with other, newer stories that would not leave me alone until I finally wrote it down. Anyway, here is the newest addition to Maximize the Perfect Pitch.**

Chapter three

Max

I am finally an MP! It feels really good. Or, at least it would if….

"Oh my goodness, for the love of all that is good and holy, shut _up _Lissa!" I yelled over the music. We are practicing one of our songs, and she sounds _horrible_. Like a banshee, man!

"Oh, like you can do any better. Get back into your position, freshman," she sneered, flipping her hair over her shoulder at me. '_Oh, so that's how you wanna play it? Bring it, THOT. I'm game_,' I thought.

"Trust me, I can sing much better." I turned around and motioned for the girls behind me to follow my lead. Everybody else stood back as the music started playing again.

(**Max singing**; _rest of group singing_; **_all singing_**; normal)

**Here we are all alone in this room, oh.**

**And, boy, I know where to start in what we gone do.**

**I'll take my time; we'll be all night, boy.**

**So get ready, babe. I got plans for me and you.**

_It ain't my first time, but baby boy you can't pretend_

_This bump and grind. Boy tonight it never ends._

**_Let me take you down, I really wanna take you down._**

**_Show you what I'm about_**

**_Take you down, thought about, oh._**

**_Body, body, up and down._**

**_So don't stop, get it._**

**_Quit playing with it. Can't wait no more._**

**_I wanna take you down; I really wanna take you down._**

**_Take you down, yeah._**

The other girls cheered loudly as the song ended. I smirked at Lissa, who was fuming.

"So what? All you just proved to me is that you are a slut," she sneered. Hands grabbed at my arms as I lunged at her.

"Ok, I call for a vote. Those of you that would like for Max to be the new female leader of MP raise your hand," Nudge said, instantly putting up her hand. Everybody but Lissa and her posse raised their hands.

"Fangy, you can't let them vote me down like this! Tell them I remain as leader," the redhead shrieked to the official leader. Said raven looked me up and down slowly, eyes often stopping at a particular curve on my body.

"Sorry, Lissa. But you have been out sexied," he said huskily. I blushed lightly before turning to face the other girls.

"Alright, so let's get back to practice."

~Line Break~

**_I wanna take you down_**

**_I really wanna take you down, take you down, yeah_**

"Alright, that's it for today. Starting tomorrow, we'll begin going over a new song I've been working on with my high school _champion_ group."

I heard many ok's as everyone grabbed their bags and started filing out of the practice gym. I walked to my bag and grabbed my bottle of Gatorade. As I raised it to my lips, I heard a noise behind me and turned around to look at Fang.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"I look forward to pairing up with you for performances," he said huskily. I backed away as he began to approach me.

"Come again?" I all but squeaked.

"You didn't know? The female leader of Maximized Perfection is partnered up with the male leader: me." '_Oh no. Why didn't I know about this before_?'

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. Things are to remain strictly business betw…." I stopped talking as my back hit the wall behind me. He stood directly in front of me and put his hands on either side of my head, effectively trapping me like the butthead he keeps proving to me he is.

"Business? I don't think either of us wants to remain business like with the other. I think…." His head lowered closer to mine, and I held my breath to avoid breathing in the heady masculine smell that seems to surround him like stars to the sun. "I think you want me so bad that you're stuck in the Nile." It took my mind a moment to understand what he was insinuating. Then I glared up at him.

"I am _not_ in denial about my feelings towards you. I do not _want_ you. Nor do I ever plan on wanting you. Now please remove yourself from my vicinity so that I may return to my apartment for some nice relaxation time over the phone with my boyfriend."

"Your eyes are very pretty," he murmured, ignoring my declaration. I moaned mentally at the gall of this boy (yeah, let's say it was because of that. Totally not because the lowness of his voice is doing wonders to my body that Sam never could in the two years I've been dating him). "The color of Paris chocolate."

"All chocolates have the same color, dumbass."

"Not the city of love, my dear. They're…. special. Just like you are." Oh my goodness, if this boy does not get out of my way….

"Max! Are you still in here?!" I have never been this grateful to hear anyone's voice in my life! I shoved the raven out of my way to run into Sam's arms. "Hey, I missed you too," he grinned as I nuzzled my face in his neck.

"Let's skip going to the movies tonight. I have something I'd very much rather do at my apartment," I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and grinned: it gets him every time.

"After you, my dear." The door behind him slammed open.

"Fangy, why are you not outside ready to take me…?!" I scowled as Lissa stopped at the sight of _my_ boyfriend. Jesus Christ, girl. He's in my _arms_ right now. "Ooo, Max. Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend Sam. Sam, that's the biggest slut on campus Lissa. Now let's _go_!" I yanked the boy with me as I retreated out to my car. Completely ignoring the fine as hell annoying raven glaring a hole into Sam's head.


End file.
